Klaroline FeelsDrabbles
by The Deej
Summary: I'm gonna go ahead and use this story as a way for me to just write scenarios that come to mind. Probably gonna keep it as Rated M, cause who knows where my dirty mind will wander to. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was so excited to finally have a night out with her friends. It had been too long since Elena, Bonnie and she had done something that didn't have one of the Salvatores, Matt or Tyler following in tow. The buzz from the bar was electric. The music was muffled but she could hear the sultry sounds of the moonlight singer, echoing out on to the street. And her vampire senses were heightened with the smell of alcohol and sex mingling in the air. "Do you smell that, Elena?"

"Yeah, smells like Damon!"

The two girls laughed while Bonnie chuckled not really getting the joke, but knew it probably had something to do with the new kinship of vampirism that Caroline and Elena now had. "You didn't invite him, did you Elena?" she pondered, "I thought it was just us girls tonight?"

"No, he's not here, this is just his sort of place," she said as she looped her arm through her witchy friend's, and walked her toward the entrance.

They entered the room and as their eyes adjusted to the dim lights and smoky haze, they spotted a corner booth and made their way to it. Caroline suddenly turned her gaze to the dance floor as another familiar scent caught her off guard. _He was here, _she thought to herself.

She searched the crowd, trying to see if her suspicions were true. Her eyes grazed over a booth on the other side of the dance floor and that is where she thought she saw him. She did a double take, but all that she saw was an empty glass sitting on the table and the door leading to the alleyway coming to a close. _I wonder…_

"Hello, Earth to Caroline?" Elena's voice broke through her daze and she glanced down at her friends seated in the booth. "Are you going to sit down or did you find someplace better for us to sit?"

"What? Um, no, this is great," she said and took off her jacket and joined her friends.

After three drinks in the girls were feeling good. Lots of laughter poured from the booth as they reminisced on days when they were younger, before Vampires, Witchcraft and Werewolves. They had so many fond memories of when they would sneak out of their homes to meet in the graveyard and play hide and seek, or when they would play chase with the boys on the playground.

"Why couldn't we have just stayed little?" Caroline asked. "Things were so much easier back then."

Neither of the girls responded, as they were all lost in their own thoughts of the past. Caroline was the first to speak, breaking the girls momentary sadness. "Hey! Let's play a game!"

Bonnie and Elena looked at her and smiled, "What kind of game?"

"Only the best kind! A drinking game!" Caroline waved the waitress over and asked her to bring three shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. The waitress obliged, after some simple compulsion from Caroline, and brought them a bottle of Patron Silver, a bowl of limes and three shot glasses, as requested. "Okay, let's play 'I Never'."

"But we play that game all the time!"

"I know, but we usually play with the guys, and I think it would be fun with just us girls, not to mention challenging since we practically know everything about each other already."

Caroline handed out the shot glasses and poured a little in each one before Bonnie said, "I'll go first!" Bonnie looked at her friends with a sly smile and said, "I never…woke up in a hospital after being turned into a vampire!"

"Oh come on!"

Cheap!" the girls complained.

"That's the game, drink up, Bitches!"

"Technically it was a morgue," Elena debated.

"In a hospital," Bonnie replied, as she helped Elena bring the shot glass to her mouth. The two vampires gasped as the fiery liquid poured down their throats and reached for a lime to lessen the burn.

"Oh yuck!" Caroline said. "Why did I pick tequila? Oh, that's right 'cause it's the quickest way for us to get completely hammered."

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Elena refilled Caroline's glass and then her own and turned toward the witch, "Two can play that game Bonnie." She looked her friend in the eye and said, "I never…faked my own death."

Bonnie laughed and downed her drink, but not before Caroline could interject with, "Yes you did!"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion trying to figure out what Caroline was talking about. "Remember? You totally pretended to be dead so Klaus would leave Mystic Falls after his ritual."

Elena threw her head back in disgust, as her shoulders fell. She had totally forgotten about that. She picked up her glass and brought it out in front of her, "Yeah, and look at how well that turned out." She threw the shot back and slammed the glass on the table, shivering once again at the taste of the liquor.

"Seriously!" Caroline added. "I can't believe what we all went through just to keep him away from here."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other trying to conceal the united thought they shared.

"What?" Caroline asked, with her hands opened palm up.

"Nothing, Care."

"No, you guys are thinking _something_…what?" she asked again, not letting her friends get off the hook.

"Well, it's just that, we know at the time we all wanted him gone, but we can't really help but feel like you're glad he's still here!"

"WHAT?" She was shocked at her friends' words. Where would they have even gotten that idea? So yeah, she kept the drawing that he made her and she danced with him a couple of times. But really, that's it. Any other encounter she had with the Original resulted in her throwing a diamond bracelet at his feet, tricking him into leaving the Grill for some greater scheme, _slapping_ him when she found out he was in Tyler's body, and slamming numerous amounts of doors in his face as he tried to make amends with her. "Why in the world would you think I'm happy that he's still in town?"

"Look, we know he's the Big Bad and all, but seriously Care, the guy has been pursuing you for over a year now. Can you honestly say that he hasn't gotten to you just a little bit?"

_Had_ he gotten to her? She didn't know. Her eyes drifted to the booth across the dance floor once more where new patrons had filled the space and she was certain he was sitting earlier in the evening. She had made every effort to keep him at a distance; every advance that he made she shut him down immediately. Sure, there were times when she pondered how nice he smelled, how easy he was on the eyes, and occasionally entertained what it would be like to kiss him. But she never would. Even thinking about it made her feel like she was betraying her friends.

"Caroline?" Elena nudged. "Are you okay?"

Caroline had no idea if she was okay or not. It was probably the alcohol starting to take its affect, or maybe it was the surprising tone of voice that her friends were using. There was no sign of judgment; no sign of indignation at the thought of her and Klaus, there was only her friends genuinely asking her how she felt about a boy that they all knew. It was like they were back in Jr. High again, sitting in a circle on the floor of Elena's room gossiping about all of the crushes they carried for the boys in their class.

"Um, actually Elena, I'm not sure." She hesitated before moving forward, trying to read the faces of her friends for any resentment. There was none to be found, and after Bonnie reached across the booth to place her hand on top of hers, she bravely continued, "Tyler broke my heart, you know?" she finally said aloud.

"We know."

"And it didn't have anything to do with Klaus, he just didn't want to be with me anymore!"

"We know, Care." Elena placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"And I've never felt like I was good enough for him, or anyone, and Klaus just –" she stopped and placed her hands over her face, silently crying. Now that she was being honest with her friends, she may as well be honest with herself too. She let the tears flow freely before saying, "Klaus just makes me feel wanted!" She turned her head and sobbed into Elena's shoulder.

"Aw, Care, we didn't mean to upset you," Elena pulled the hair from her face and wrapped her friend in her arms.

"Yeah, sweetie, we just wanted you to know that you can talk to us."

Caroline sobbed even more, mostly from the relief she was feeling from her friends' honesty, but also from the sudden fear that began to creep up on her. The one wall that she had kept up, the one that said she couldn't because of her friends; it suddenly came crashing down all around her. What was she supposed to do now? Did she go find him? Did she give him a chance, like he asked of her so long ago?

So many new feelings rushed to her at once that she began to feel dizzy. She rose up from Elena's embrace, wiping the tears from her face, and gave a small smile to her friends. "I'm a hot mess," she confessed.

With this confession her friends burst into laughter and she couldn't help but laugh with them. "Seriously you guys? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Bonnie gave one last snigger before shaking her head with a smile, "We have no idea what you should do, Hun, we just think that it's time you finally did something for yourself for once." She patted Caroline's hand with reassurance, "We might not like the guy a whole lot, but Lord knows we didn't like Damon at one time, and we all _hated _Tyler in Jr. High, remember?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Elena blurted, "He was an obnoxious bully!" She quickly threw her hand over her mouth realizing she was talking about Caroline's ex. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Caroline cut her off, "No it's okay. He was a completely obnoxious Asshat, and he kinda still is!"

The girls laughed again at her colorful use of language and Bonnie poured another round of shots. She raised it in the air and said, "Here's to all the Asshats in our lives!"

"And to getting what we want in life!"

"And to not letting fear keep you from getting it!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! If I get enough reviews I could probably come up with a little more of this story. **


	2. Loss

_Super short Drabble request from Tumblr. Caroline goes to Klaus to comfort him._

Caroline stood outside the Mikaelson mansion primed to knock on the door. She knew he was devastated. As much as he tried to play it off, she knew he _had_ to have been devastated. With final determination she rapt on the door and waited for an answer. When nobody answered, she thought about just leaving but entered the looming mansion anyway. "Klaus?" she called out. "Klaus, are you here?" When there was still no answer, she made her way to his den. It was where she knew he spent most of his time; painting, drinking and contemplating his next vital move for his future. She walked down the hallway and noticed a soft amber glow coming from the room ahead. It was all the affirmation she needed that he was, indeed, home. She slowly opened the door and peeked in, and there he was. Klaus had his back to the door, a drink in his hand, and was staring in to the roaring flames of the fireplace. "Hey," she said softly. There was still no response from him and Caroline immediately felt awkward. She was determined to come help him, to let him know that she was there for him, but standing in this quiet room not sure of what her next words, or action should be made her feel like an intruder. "Klaus," she tried again, her voice barely audible. "Klaus, I…" Her words were cut-off when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her. The intensity of his stare matched the blazing of the fire, as a gold shimmer lingered around his pupils. His hands were fists and his jaw was tight, and any other being would be frightened. But Caroline stood her ground. "What do you want, Caroline?" He asked through clenched teeth. She began to speak, but her words failed her. What could she possibly say to him? "I just…I wanted to make sure you were okay," she finally said. Her words sounded empty. What a stupid thing to say. Of course he wasn't okay. Klaus' gaze simmered for a moment; but only a moment. He scoffed at her, released his hands from her shoulders and turned back to the fire and his drink. "You should go, Caroline." It was probably best if she did. Obviously she was out of line in trying to help him. She began to walk away when her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and reignited her determination to soothe. "No." She simply said. "Caroline, I don't know what you think you're doing…" "I care about you Klaus!" She shouted, a little louder than intended, and didn't let him finish. He made no visual cue that he had heard what she said but she continued, "What happened tonight was awful. And I'm so sorry." She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his back. She felt him stiffen at her touch. "I'm so sorry, Klaus." The sound of shattered glass echoed through the room and Caroline watched as crystal shards fell to his feet. He reached his hand out for the mantle and his head lowered. Her arms instinctively reached around the front of him and she hugged him from behind. "Don't," he said, grabbing her hands and halting their movement. "But…" "I said, don't, Caroline!" He spun around and pushed her back. Tears began to well in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. "I only wanted to help," she said softly. "Well, you know what? You're not! Just leave me alone!" He turned away from her and resumed his position. "You shouldn't be alone, Klaus! Your family is gone. You need someone!" She cared about him too deeply to let him do this again. To let him bury himself away until one day he turned off his emotions and became the monster she had always feared. "I've always been alone!" he roared back. She stumbled a little at his words, hurt and astonished at how easily he could forget her. "Now I know how Rebekah felt," she said calmly, knowing that it would strike a deadly chord with him, but not caring. In an instant he was on her again, holding her by the throat, his eyes completely golden and his fangs withdrawn. She grasped his hands and her feet dangled in the air as he lifted her above him. "Don't you dare talk about her! Don't ever talk about her!" "Klaus," she managed to sputter before letting her hands fall to the side as a tear streamed down her face. Her relaxed state must have placed a warning in him, and the animal regressed and he released his grasp. Caroline's feet hit the floor, and she rubbed her hand along her throat. His back was turned on her again when he asked her quietly, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head, although she knew he couldn't see her actions. He was broken. This kind of a loss would bring out the worst in anyone. "Are you?" She hoped that he felt it this time. That he knew she was determined to not give up on him. When she feared he had nothing to say, she gathered herself and made for the exit. Before she reached the door, his hand was in hers. She turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her for only a moment before he fell to his knees. There were very few moments in their relationship that Klaus showed his vulnerability. It was few and far between and was short lived; never expressing himself for too long, not wanting people to think he was weak. The man before her seemed stripped of it all, as he crumbled to his knees, his hands draping down her sides and his shoulders beginning to shake. She fell to the floor in front of him and grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him in to an embrace. He silently sobbed in to her hair, before the desperate need for release came flowing out in to a painful roar. They stayed there for a while. She stroked his head and cried with him, wanting so badly to take the pain away, but grateful that she was there for him. Loss was an inevitable thing. But love… 


	3. Drabble Requests Part One

_**Here are a few Drabble requests from Tumblr folk. **_

* * *

**Necklaces**

_For queenofklaroline_

Caroline moved through the streets of Mystic Falls with frantic speed.

_Where is it? Oh god, where is it?_

Her hand moved to her collarbone, reaching for the missing token that had been there since that significant night. She had it this morning, and this afternoon when she had lunch with Bonnie, but what happened after that?

Her eyes were watering again, as she imagined the worse. It can't be lost. Please don't let it be lost.

It was another gift. But it wasn't given out of vanity or in hope to persuade her to choose him. It was just…a gift. Given to her the night that Caroline decided that he was the one that she wanted and it changed her life forever.

After everything that happened in this small town, she was ready for an escape. He whisked her away to New Orleans for a weekend, and they enjoyed all the pleasures that the South had to offer. They indulged in one guilty pleasure to the next, and he showed her how a vampire should truly live. It was exhilerating.

It was that one weekend that propelled her into his arms. She didn't want to live a life in secret, always running from the Council, always worrying about her friends - she wanted to live her own life and he wanted to give that to her.

The night she came to him, he was waiting for her in his study. He wasn't surprised, he knew that she would knock on his door one day; and he had told her as much.

It was the first night they made love and the moment she knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, she was in love with him. He had changed her mind and her heart.

That same night, after they had professed their love in the most intimate way, he rose from the bed and walked to his desk. He extracted a small box and handed it to her. She remembered rolling her eyes at him, unsure of why he thought another gift was necessary when she had just given him all of herself.

She accepted it and was astonished with its contents. A small silver chain lay before her and with it a small gem. Nothing gawdy, a simple blue stone dangled at the end as she lifted it to the light.

"It's beautiful," she said and kissed him gently, cupping the side of his face.

"It's enchanted," he smirked.

"Oh?" she asked, "In what way?"

"In the best way," he smiled and pulled her hair back to clasp the token around her neck. "It belongs to you, like I belong to you - and you to me. Wherever you go, if we are ever separated, we will always find each other."

The memory of that night came flooding back to her in all of its apparent detail. "Of course," she said outloud.

She rushed through the darkened streets and back to their home. She found him in the study, sitting at his easel, and she approached him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Can I have my necklace, please," she whispered in his ear.

He lifted his hand and released the gem, letting it fall in to Caroline's palm. "It will always find you, like I will always find you. I belong to you and you belong to me."

* * *

**Stubble**

_Request from klaushastherightequipment (Mimers!) Dirty, the way I know you like your fanfic! LOL. _

"Ouch!" Caroline pulled back and shoved him off, rubbing her face. "Seriously? You just poked the shit out of me!"

"I thought you liked my "manly" stubble?" He asked crawling back over to her, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Not when you're intentionally rubbing it all over my face," she scoffed, and started to move from the couch. His arms caught her and pulled her back down. She wiggled a little, but smiled, loving the way he was so forceful with her.

"That's not what you said last night, love," he said as he gently began to nuzzle her neck.

"Well…last night was a little different." She tried to sound annoyed but the soft moaning that escaped gave her away. "I just…don't…like it so hard on my…face!" she gasped.

"Oh really? Where would a more appropriate place be?" he questioned, but didn't wait for a reply before he slowly moved down her collarbone. He pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach, purposefully circling his stubble below her belly button.

Her lip caught in her teeth and her hand found his head as she ran his thick curls through her fingers. "Mmm, Klaus," she cooed.

In a flash he removed her pants and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He started at her ankle and ran his mouth and his face down her leg. She squirmed and giggled as the gritty sensation tickled her calf and then the inside of her knee. She gasped as he made his way to her inner thigh and her giggling stopped.

He deepened the kiss on her thigh and ran his tongue up the remaining length of her leg. His hands reached behind and grabbed her ass, but not before ripping her lacy underwear away.

He buried his tongue deep inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure and pain as his tongue soothed while the coarseness of his facial hair invaded her delicate skin. She pushed his head further down, signaling him to increase the pressure, and focused on his expertise as the familiar tingle found its way to her toes.

In an instant, his teeth found her tender button and with a final scrape she found release. Her back arched and her heels dug in to his back as her inner turmoil finally exploded to the surface.

He moved his mouth away from her, but not before gently rubbing his stubble up against her legs one last time. He formed a Chesser Cat grin on his face. "Should I go shave now?" he purred.

She was on him in an instant, reversing their positions and kissing him hungrily. She pulled away and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I think I can handle it for a few more days."


	4. Right Place Right Time

_Drabble request for ghanami2 - Their first encounter when Klaus is back in his own body._

He couldn't shake the feeling of her mouth on his. The way her tongue mingled with his with such fire and lust. He knew she was kissing Tyler, but the spark that he had for her was only ignited in to a deeper desire when he was finally able to experience Caroline on a more intimate level.

Cheated. That's how he felt. He would have never thought for a second about kissing her while in Tyler's body but she accosted him; forced her beautiful body against him. What was he supposed to do? He was a man after all, and his desire for her was too strong to resist.

He hadn't found the right time to approach her after he returned to his own body. She was constantly in the company of Tyler, never leaving her alone - always there.

Until now.

He watched her across the town square; shopping bags in hand and a wide smile across her face. _It was now or never,_ he thought.

He walked briskly across the square and waited for her acknowledgement of his presence. Her back was to him but when her bags dropped and her shoulders slumped, he knew she knew that he was there. She quickly turned on her heels to face him, always brave in the face of confrontation.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Now, love, is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life?" he quipped.

"Ugh!" was all she said. She rolled her eyes and turned around and continued across the cobble-stoned path. He smirked and followed.

"Caroline, talk to me," he said and raced to walk in stride with her.

She stopped in her tracks and faced him once again, "There's nothing to talk about. You saved me, I thought you were Tyler, I'm over it."

His smirk became a wide smile. "Are you really over it, Caroline?" She claimed as much, but he could tell by the way her eyes never met his, that she was still dealing with the outcome of their little case of mistaken identity.

"Yes, I am," she retorted. "And what the hell are you still doing in Mystic Falls, anyway? Shouldn't you be like a billion miles away by now, howling at the moon with your hybrid slaves?"

She was always so sharp with her words, a quality that he appreciated, even when she was clearly angry.

"I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart," he stated and raised one eyebrow. "Not the howling at the moon bit, but shouldn't you and Tyler be a _billion_ miles away by now as well?"

"Well, coincidentally, the entire council has been blown to smithereens, so..." she swallowed hard and tears swam in her eyes. She cleared her throat and began again, "So, since anyone who knew what we are is no longer a threat, we're able to stay."

He knew she was saddened by this thought. The men and women of the council were people that she had known her entire life. As much as they hated her, she would always be the better being and forgive and forget. He on the other hand was not so merciful. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said genuinely, "but if they would have hurt you in anyway, Caroline, then they would have met their end eventually."

She scoffed at his not-so-delicate word choice and shook her head, "You just don't get it," she said and began to walk away again.

"What don't I get, love?" His long legs extended to meet her pace once again.

She didn't stop this time and continued toward her destination. "Everything! You have absolutely no compassion, no heart, except of course for the things that give you power."

"Now, I wouldn't say..."

She didn't let him finish. "It's all that matters to you, so why don't you do us both a favor and stop pretending that you liking me isn't part of some greater scheme to get something that you just can't have."

"Right. And where would you be if I had heeded that advice," he asked not so delicately and with a hint of smugness. "You'd be dead."

"It's better than being indebted to you," she shot back at him.

"Caroline..."

She stopped and faced him. "STOP. SAVING. ME!" she spat.

Her words shattered through his cocky demeanor. He halted as she climbed in her car, slammed the door and drove away. She couldn't mean that, after everything he had done to show her how much he cared.

He watched her taillights vanish from sight, but was still fueled with the ambition to show her what he felt. As soon as he was able to, he sped off in the direction of her home.

Caroline pulled in to her driveway and sighed. Why was he so adamant with her? What was so special about her that he couldn't stop with his incessant pursuit?

A hot bath was calling her name as she stepped out of her car, bags in hand and made her way to the front door. She would fill the bath with bubbles, and soothe away the inner turmoil that had been haunting her for days.

Never in her life did she think she would be pursued the way that Klaus had pursued her. It was something you saw in movies or heard in a song. A man, so hell bent on claiming a woman as his prize; defending her and rescuing her, proving to her that he wouldn't stop until the realization of his desire was reciprocated.

Well, it was a good thing that he didn't breathe cause he would be holding his breath for an eternity.

She stumbled through the door and made her way to her bedroom. As she entered the room her senses perked from a familiar scent before her eyes wandered to her window. He stood there, his arms folded and a stern expression lingered on his face.

"Seriously? You _just_ can't take a hint, can you?" She threw her bags on the bed and mirrored his stance, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't finished," he said coolly and took a step further in to her room.

"Well, I was, now please leave," she said and pointed toward the window.

"Not until you hear me out." He took a step closer and raked a hand across his mouth. "You, Caroline Forbes, are the most ungrateful, spoiled woman I have ever met," he pointed at her.

She was not expecting that and her shocked expression alluded as much, however, it didn't halt her from throwing her own venomous words back at him, "Wow, harsh words from an egotistical, homicidal, _nut job_!" This seemed to do the trick. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, her choice words rendering him speechless.

It was true, he was all of those things. He would be the first to admit it and the last to apologize for it. He didn't say anything in return but dashed in front of her bringing his face as close as possible. "Is that what you really think, Caroline? Is that all you see in me?" He searched her eyes for a glimmer of recession.

She swallowed and went to take a step back from him. His hands were on her immediately, forcing her to hold her ground and her eye contact. "Is it?" he asked again.

He scared her. Not because she thought she was in danger but because being this close to him made her mind go blank and become consumed with the passion that only he could bring out in her. Every time they had one of their encounters, his brilliant blue eyes would bore in to her, making her see something in him that no one else could see.

She bit her bottom lip and contemplated his question, though she knew the answer. "No," she said quietly. His grip loosened but the fire in his eyes never waned. "Is that all you think of me? That I'm selfish?" Her eyes dropped to the floor for a moment and his hand went to her chin, raising it and drawing her gaze back up to him.

"Of course not," he whispered. The heated argument simmered and left a smokey haze of sexual tension in the room. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. His mouth parted as he ran his hand along her jaw and to the nape of her neck.

With little hesitation and an abundance of passion he drew her closer and gently closed his mouth on to hers. Her eyes closed and she didn't move, afraid to even break for a moment from the gentleness of his touch. She parted her lips and invited his tongue to join hers and he willingly obliged.

It would never be the same, she would always have the lingering scent of Klaus on her skin. The feel of his stubble tickling across her face, the touch of his hand gently palming the back of her head, and the sensation of her stomach fluttering as his tongue tangled with hers. Even before the kiss he had touched her heart and, in that moment, he had permanently imprinted himself to it.

Caroline felt the sudden urge to touch him, to hold on to him as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body firmly up against him. She was lost in the moment, and wanted to wander even further in to his forbidden touch.

He pushed her back and his lips left hers, "Caroline," is all he said. He could sense the urgency in her touch and knew she wanted more. She didn't open her eyes and brought his mouth back in to their embrace. Her hands ran down his torso and began to lift his shirt. He grasped her hands, "Wait."

"Why?" she asked and continued her pursuit. "Another place. Another time. All signs point to..."

He stopped her words with a muffled laugh, as he remembered her earlier quip about hot hybrid sex. His shirt was over his head before he could deny her again and he responded by reaching down and freeing her of her own. She pushed him back and before his head hit the bed she was on him, kissing his neck and running her hands along his bare chest.

She didn't want to think about her actions, she wanted to live in the moment. His skin felt so good against her own. His hands moved behind her and unclasped her bra and his hands moved under the wire and grasped her breasts before removing it completely. She threw her body against him and moaned as her nipples rubbed against him, hardening in an instant.

He pulled her up and darted his tongue out to before engulfing her perfect mounds with his mouth. He kneaded and sucked, alternating between the pair as her hips started to slowly grind against him.

He flung her on her back and pressed against her as his mouth devoured hers once more. She moaned and writhed under him as he slipped one hand down and unbuttoned her jeans. He felt the heat escape as he traced his hands along the edges of her panties before bringing his hand under and palming her sex. She moaned in to his mouth as his fingers moved between her folds to find the key to her pleasure.

His hand worked diligently, alternating between gentle strokes and aggressive pressure, bringing her to the brink only to lower her back down to begin the steady rise of her orgasm once more. On her final rise to the top, he replaced his fingers with his thumb and plunged his finger deep inside her. He pumped it in and out of her until finally liberating her from her torture as her mouth broke from his to allow a vocal appreciation of the work completed.

Without hesitation he removed her pants completely, and his as well, before climbing back to her kiss. He moved his erection against her slick folds, feeling it tremor with the pursuit of its destination.

Caroline moved her hand down and grasped him, showing him the same affection by alternating the speed of her strokes. A low growl broke free from him as she moved the tip to her entrance, moving it in circles against her.

His hands moved her arms up over her head and held them in place. He opened his eyes to meet hers and noticed she was smiling up at him. Her blonde hair was strewn across the bed, her beautiful body was molded perfectly against him and it was more than he could bare. The connection between them had deepened with that look and his eyes remained on hers as he pushed himself inside of her.

She shuttered as he slid along her walls, plunging himself completely inside of her. He moved in and out of her, not leaving her gaze for a moment. He groaned with every pump and her breathing became more rapid and she felt the burning need to touch him.

"Let go of my hands," she insisted. He released his hold and she immediately ran her fingers down his back, dragging her nails back up. She pulled him closer, feeling his bare chest press up against her as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside.

In an instant he was on his knees and she wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her up in to a sitting position. She found freedom in her new position and matched his pumps with a roll of her hips, bringing him further inside her. She clung to him and cupped his face before kissing him, matching the rhythm of their tongues with the rhythm of their bodies.

Stars began to twinkle behind her eyelids when he stopped his pumping and held her firmly in place. His dick buried so deep inside of her as he pushed her closer, putting pressure on her clitoris and making painfully tiny movements. The pressure began to build as she began to peak once more at his subtle movements. She was going to cum again, and she braced the back of his neck and he kissed and licked her neck and her collarbone. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her as the first wave of her orgasm began to crash down.

Before her final release, he threw her back down on her back and with her legs dangling over his shoulders and her hips in the air, he pressed in to her and pumped in and out of her with rapid speed. She screamed out with each pump, as layer upon layer of her orgasm ripped through her body.

He watched her below him, as her breasts moved in time with his thrusts. Her screams spurred him on, until her back arched one final time and her walls crumbled upon him, tightening their grip. He continued his thrusting, holding her hips and banging them against him until finding his own release. As the final ripple moved through him he brought her back in to a seated position and crashed his mouth to hers.

Her legs wrapped around him once more, and her hands moved through the curls at the nape of his neck. She held on to him tightly, not ready for the parting of their flesh. She kissed him long and hard as the aftershocks of their orgasms continued.

She broke the kiss and draped her head upon his shoulder, her lips gently kissing his neck. He laid them both down, staying inside of her as he did, and kissed her again.

"Hot hybrid sex," she whispered and traced her finger along his jaw.


	5. Reunited

**Drabble Request from Anon. =) Klaus and Caroline were together, they broke up, they reunite…they ummm…REUNITE! yum. **

Caroline stepped in front of the mirror to take one last look. Her hair was set in loose curls, swept to the side and cascaded down her shoulder. The blood red satin of her dress ran down her skin like water, clinging to her curves and leaving little to the imagination. The straps were thick and her chest heaved out of the low sweetheart neckline, while two long slits occupied the sides, allowing her long legs to peek through as she walked. She completed her look with strappy red heels, an array of bracelets and a matching necklace with a brilliant ruby that was playing peek-a-boo through her cleavage.

She found the dress at a swanky shop in a store she never would've been able to afford, but as a vampire she took a little liberty with the cost.

Okay, she stole it. There was no way she was going to this thing in one of the dresses she had stashed in her closet for over a century.

It had been ten years since she'd seen him. Ten years since the day he left her in their uptown loft without a word. Served her right for being with a man as elusive as Klaus. After centuries of running, it was hard for the hybrid to stay in one place for too long.

It was exhilarating at first, running from city to city, but the nesting part of her innate femininity began to take its toll. When they reached New York, she wanted to stay put. It was a large enough city and people were moving in and out all the time. There were always new faces, coming and going, they never had to worry about people noticing their inability to age.

He obliged, for a while, and they were happy. They spent many nights at the theater, dining in the best restaurants the city had to offer, and indulging in the young occupants of the crowded nightclubs.

Caroline was hesitant at first when it came to drinking from her victims, but being with Klaus had changed her. She found pleasure drinking "straight from the tap" as Damon Salvatore would say. She never killed, only fed, gave her own blood to heal, and compelled them to forget. She couldn't say the same for Klaus, however. The need for him to be dominant in whatever he did was ingrained too deeply for it to change. He fed until he was sated and that usually meant he left a corpse in his wake.

It became too much for her and he knew it. The arguments started slowly, gaining momentum every time she brought up his indiscretion. She would never understand how he could kill so easily.

One night after the worst argument they had ever had, he left. The next morning, she woke up to the police knocking on her door. It seemed that Klaus had taken his anger out on the first floor of their apartment complex, leaving a slew of bodies before leaving for good.

Caroline began to cry. She leaned into the mirror and wiped the tears gingerly from her face, not wanting to smudge her make-up. She hadn't cried about that night in a very long time, but with the impending interaction with him that she knew was to come, the memories flooded back to her. Most of the people he killed that night were friends of theirs, or at least close acquaintances.

Needless to say she couldn't stay in New York any longer. The heartache was too much and everywhere she went reminded her of their time together. She reluctantly moved back to Mystic Falls, her ailing mother was more important to her than the memories of her and Klaus' beginnings.

Liz had passed away a year ago and she had stayed in the small house that she grew up in, remaining close to the things that kept her human. One night she had received an invitation to a dance. The envelope graced a penmanship that she was all too familiar with, and was inviting her to the Mikaelson mansion which had remained unoccupied for nearly half a century.

The Original family had returned.

As much as she wanted to run far away, she knew this day had to come, she would eventually have to face him. She ran the red lipstick across her lips, practiced her "I'm doing just fine" smile, and left for the ball.

Klaus welcomed each guest as they entered his home. The men and women adorned their finest attire; grand dresses and neatly pressed tuxes filled the ballroom under the incandescent lighting.

He scanned the entrance, waiting for the one person he was unsure was even going to come. He grew more and more anxious as each unfamiliar face entered, until finally retreating to the bar.

The bartender poured him a glass of scotch, and he sipped at it bitterly. Why would she come, he asked himself. Their last night together was a disaster, to say the least. He left her, just like that, without a word.

Klaus shook his head at the memory, hoping to extract it for good, but no amount of liquor or denial could ever take it away. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his eternal existence, and he threw it all away.

He took another sip and turned around. He still had an obligation to be engaging with his guests, although his eyes still wandered toward the entrance throughout the evening.

"Any sign of her?" His brother's question rang in his ears.

He turned to face Elijah, and formed a small smile on his face. "I have no idea," he lied.

"Come now, brother, I've been watching you watch the door," he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would she come, Elijah?" He placed his drink down, suddenly tired of the charade. "She's never going to forgive me."

"Perhaps not, but eternity is a long time for her to continue avoiding you," Elijah said.

The night was drawing to a close. Guests were leaving, the dance floor was emptying and Klaus had finally given up and retreated to his bedroom. He grabbed the bottle of scotch off the bar before exiting, fully intending on drowning his sorrows and erasing his foolish attempt at seeing her again.

He entered his room, kicked the door closed behind him and nearly dropped the bottle when he glanced up. Caroline was standing in his room, adorned in a ravishing red gown, her hair neatly pulled to the side, and wearing a painful expression that he was all too familiar with.

"Caroline," was all he could say before setting the bottle aside and racing to her. He reached to cup her face in his hands, when she stepped back before he could make contact.

"Don't," she said and placed her hand between them.

Klaus sighed heavily but remained silent, allowing Caroline to take the lead on the conversation.

Caroline suddenly froze at the sight of him. She had practiced her speech, which was full of spiteful words and indignant responses to any excuses she anticipated that he had. But it all came crashing down the moment he stepped in the room. She finally spoke, keeping the conversation light before diving in to their inevitable discussion. "It looked like a lovely party."

"It would have been lovelier, had you graced us with your presence," he said cautiously.

Caroline stepped away and walked toward the fireplace. "I- I had every intention of going," she said and draped her hands down her side, "but when I came to the entrance, I just…I wasn't sure…" The tears started, and she turned away from his gaze to wipe them away.

Klaus moved behind her. "I'm glad you're here now," he spoke softly.

She turned around to face him and was startled at how close he truly was. His blue eyes penetrated hers as they moved across her face and lingered at her lips.

"I've missed you so much," he said and attempted to touch her once more. She allowed him to cup her face and she brought her hands up to grasp his wrists. She was losing her composure, fighting the urge to throw it completely out the window and indulge in Klaus' touch.

She remained strong and stepped back again, "Why did you leave me?" she whispered.

"I failed you," he shook his head with his response. "You were asking too much of me, Caroline."

"Too much? It was too much to ask that you didn't kill every single human you drank from?" It was coming back to her. The hurt, the rejection, all the reasons why she knew they would never work.

"When you've lived as long as I have, Caroline, and your survival is the only thing that consumes your thoughts, you lose perspective on what's really important." He didn't want to fight with her. He wanted to get to his point and let her make a decision. "I'm sorry," he said, "I am so sorry that I left you."

She had been with him long enough to know when he was genuine and when he was just saying something to get what he wanted. This time, she knew he was telling the truth but she was still unsure of what it meant for their future. "I believe you," she started, "I'm just not sure what you want me to do about it."

He stepped toward her again and placed a hand on her chin. "I want you to forgive me. To forget what happened and to be with me. I'm never going to stop killing Caroline, you have to know that. But you are the light to my darkness, you balance me Caroline and keep the monster at bay. I…I need you."

"Klaus," she sighed but her thought was interrupted when his lips crashed on to hers. The taste of him shattered any rational part of her that told her to stay away. The familiarity of his touch was all she needed to remember why she loved him, why she wanted to spend eternity with him.

He wasn't perfect. She never expected him to be. He would kill again, and she would get angry with him again, but it was the burden she would bear if it meant never being separated from him again.

"Promise me," she broke from his kiss and said. "Promise me that you will never leave me again."

"Until the end of time, love, I will never leave your side again."

As he kissed her, his hands found the zipper to her dress, letting it drop to the floor and pool at her feet. She stood in the firelight, her red heels elongating her legs, and her matching red lingerie barely covering her milky white skin.

She took her time undressing him, her hands roaming over his bare chest. His lean body pressed up against her as she worked at his belt and dropped his pants to the floor.

His touch was gentle; gentler than anytime they had made love before. He kissed her neck softly and ran his hands delicately across her back. He reached around her and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him as she pressed herself harder up against him and kissed him deeply.

He brought her to the bed and laid her down, their bodies remaining flush as his hand roamed her side and cupped her breast.

The remainder of their clothing was discarded, each piece delicately taken off as they discovered each other again after all this time. Her skin was as soft as he remembered, and his touch was as rough and diligent as she remembered.

His tongue traced each part of her body. He was taking delight in showing her that no amount of time could pass that would make him forget the contours of her body, the areas that tickled her or the ones that made her moan and squirm.

He brought his mouth to her nipple, then to her throat before mingling his tongue with hers. His hands grasped hers above their heads and he laced their fingers together, before pressing his body as close as possible and pushing himself inside.

She moaned into his mouth and gasped as their mouths broke from each other. He took his time moving in and out of her, feeling each quake and shiver of her walls as they held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

She lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around him, increasing the pressure and causing her soft moans to become a vocal plea as she begged for release. His pace quickened when he lifted from her body and turned her around. He ran his hands over her supple ass, and down her back while continuing his thrusts. Her hands reached out in front of her and she grasped the bedding and cried out each time his tip reached the deepest part of her.

He hadn't been with anyone since leaving her a decade ago and being with her again and the way she felt was too much as he felt his indefinite orgasm begin to build.

He pounded in to her, grasping her hair and reveling in the sound of her screams. His hands found her ass and with a twist of his hips as he arched his back, she cried out in ecstasy and he let out a reciprocating roar and filled her completely.

He collapsed on top of her before pulling her up to her knees. She leaned back and kissed him, running a hand through his hair as he grasped her protectively across the waist.

He kissed her with desperation to show her that what he said was true. She was the light to his darkness, the key to his existence and that he would never leave her again.


	6. Bad Boy

_Drabble request from livingdeadblondegirl-_

_Klaus is the older bad boy while Caroline is the Sheriff's daughter/smart girl but they will do anything to be together, even in secret. AU/AH_

"Come on Caroline, just sneak out."

Klaus was leaning up against their tree, a large oak in the middle of the forest. It was their secret rendezvous place where he stole his first kiss from her, where they first made love, and where a visible "K + C Forever" was now etched in to the side with a large heart encircling it.

Klaus Mikaelson was dangerous. That's what her mother and her friends told her. He got arrested _one time_ for punching a cop and he's labeled as a bad guy forever. It doesn't matter that the guy was sleeping with his mother for years, ruining his entire family, or that he egged Klaus on to _do_ something about it.

No, he punched a cop. That was all that mattered to the small minded people of Mystic Falls. It didn't take her long to figure out that there was more to this guy than everyone suspected.

"Klaus, I can't," she said, trying to fight back the urge to give in to him one more time. "I was out last night with you and almost got caught climbing back in my window. My mother is keeping a really close watch on me." She pulled his hands to hers and linked their fingers together.

He glanced at their entwined hands and sighed. He knew he was the worst thing for her, but her love was the only thing that felt right in this shit-filled life. "Please, Caroline?" he asked with pouted lips and a furrowed brow.

She only rolled her eyes and laughed at his attempt to be cute. "That doe-eyed look has only worked once on me. Now…I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She fluttered her long eyelashes at him and smirked.

"Well, that's why I like you," he said and pulled her in closer to him. He brushed his lips against hers and let out a small growl, "Mmm, Caroline, please…" he asked again.

She may be a smart girl, but who was she kidding? He could seduce her all day, and she would enjoy every moment of it.

"Fine," she finally gave in, "I'll see what I can do."

"Fantastic, I'll meet you here at ten." He gave her one last kiss, cupping her face and rolling his tongue between her soft pink lips, before dashing off.

She stared off in the direction of his departure for a moment longer, wondering what she would ever do without the love of that man, before making her own leave and headed back to the school grounds.

"Goodnight, Mom."

Liz looked up from the doorway and smiled at her daughter. "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Are you going to be home late?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

Liz eyed her suspiciously. She knew her daughter had been spotted with the Mikaelson boy and it made her uneasy. Why a smart girl like Caroline would want to get mixed up with a guy like that, she'd never understand.

She hadn't been able to catch her, but she knew she was spending way too much time with him, and was pretty sure she had made more than one escape at night to see him. There wasn't much she could do about it. She was a single parent and the Sheriff of this town and she worked the night shift most days of the week. She could only hope that she would smarten up and ditch the guy before he broke her heart.

"I should be home around eleven," she lied. If Caroline thought she'd be home earlier than she actually was, she won't chance another nightly escapade after curfew.

"Oh." Caroline's heart sunk and she let her guard down for a moment. "Oh," she perked up, "well it's nice that you don't have to work too late tonight." She gave her mom a warm smile, which Liz returned, before heading back to her room.

_Sorry Klaus_, was all she thought as her entire body suddenly ached for his touch.

She heard her mother's car leave the driveway and flopped herself down on her bed. Klaus didn't own a cellphone, and there was no way she would call the Mikaelson mansion, his father scared the crap out of her. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow for her to explain her situation.

Caroline sat up from her bed, pondering what she should do for the rest of the night when a small tap on glass made her jump. She looked over and saw him peering through her window.

Her smile grew wide and she bit her bottom lip as she raced to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" she asked half nervous and half excited by his impromptu visit.

"It's nice to see you too, love," he laughed and climbed inside.

"I thought we were going to meet at our spot?" She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss.

"Well I didn't want to chance not seeing you, so I waited for your mom to leave and decided to come to you," he said and kissed her back.

The idea of him standing in her pink bedroom, littered with her childhood memories suddenly made her feel self-conscious. He had never been in her room before. She gulped and looked around, not quite sure what to do with herself.

"So this is your room?" Klaus asked. He began to snoop around, looking at pictures of her and her friends, glancing at her pom-poms and thumbing through her school books on her desk.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"It's very…Caroline," he smiled at her and she felt her uneasiness subside.

"What, pink?" she chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm." He sauntered over to her and placed his hands back on her waist. "I missed you," he purred in to her neck and began to nibble.

"Oh really?" His mouth grazed her pulse point and she wondered if he could feel it. Her knees grew weak as his hands tightened around her and began to roam her backside."How much did you miss me, Klaus?"

The way she said his name made him lose it every time as he felt himself grow hard against his jeans. "What time is your mother going to be home?" he questioned.

"We have some time," is all she said and he was on her in an instant. His mouth covering hers while he worked diligently at the little buttons on her shirt. She matched his eagerness as she tugged his shirt over his head and began work on freeing him from his pants.

She had never had sex on this bed and she found it poetic that it would be with him. The thought of sleeping here every night and knowing what had taken place, excited her and she discarded her shirt and pants quickly.

He stumbled forward with her and he plopped her down on the end of the bed. She smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip. He completed her previous task and removed his pants and made his way toward the sexy blonde in front of him.

She scooted back as he crawled forward like a wolf stalking toward his prey. The "dangerous" part of Klaus was evident now when a sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and butterflies began to dance in her stomach.

She spread her legs for him to move between, which he did but not before stopping between her legs and giving a few playful kisses on the inside of her thighs. Her head rolled back instinctively and her eyes closed as he slowly moved his way up her torso, peppering her with kisses and running his hands down her legs.

Somewhere between moving from her stomach to her mouth he had removed her panties and freed her breast from her bra. She laid naked under him and relished in the skin on skin contact as he pressed his chest up against her.

He sat up and linked his arm around the crook of her knee pulling it up to his chest and gaining him access to her center. The thought of putting a condom on raced to the forefront of his mind before he made his entry.

He moved forward slowly and looked her in the eye before thrusting inside of her. She cried out as he leaned forward, bringing her leg up over his shoulder. He palmed her ass with his other hand and lifted her hips up, allowing his cock to ride higher and deeper inside her.

His movements were slow and deep, as he steadied himself and enjoyed the sensation of her bucking beneath him. Her back arching as he moved inside of her. Her breath catching as he let his tip linger at her entrance. Her arms reaching out and grasping at anything, as the base of his cock met her wet folds.

She dropped her knee to the side and spread her legs farther and reached forward. She wrapped her arm around his neck and moved her hand up his back. His smooth skin enveloped her as he laid his sinewy form across her body. His mouth explored hers as their bodies undulated in unison together.

The feel of her breasts pressed up against him was more than any man could bear, and the need for release began to build. He repositioned himself inside her, placing an extreme amount of pressure in her most sensitive area and drew a hand down to her entry. He continued his slow pace, this time deepening each thrust and rubbed her supple button.

Caroline bucked and moaned before arching her back as she felt her orgasm rip out of her. He quickly followed as he released his hand from her and focused on his own liberation. He panted heavily and his pace became more rapid before her name escaped his mouth and he crumbled on top of her.

They only had a moment to relish in their bliss before both of their heads perked up at the sound of screeching tires.

"Shit," Caroline said and pushed Klaus off of her. They raced to get dressed, Klaus only worrying to put his pants back on and bundling the rest of his clothing in his hands. He straddled the window to make his escape but not before she pulled him in for one final kiss.

With a cocky grin he leaped from the window and disappeared completely across her yard, just before her bedroom door open.

**I realize that even putting a condom on in a story tends to put a damper on the fun. Haha. But they are human, and I'm responsible…and whether I want it to happen or not, there are young impressionable youths reading my shit.**


	7. Caught in the Act

Caught in the Act

_I took a little liberty in 4x07 with this one. I think we all know from the promo pics that they meet at the Pageant for their date. But let's just say Caroline meets up with him at his mansion for this little drabble._

Caroline stood at the door preparing herself for the evening ahead of her. She was still dealing with the consequences of Tyler's tantrum when he found out about the date. The way he looked at her in that moment made her feel, for lack of a better word, dirty. Like she had done something so terrible, when he was the one who had sent her to "distract" him…again.

She liked to think that she was just going above and beyond the call of duty in this situation. Perhaps going out on a date with the hybrid wasn't the most ideal situation but it was what he requested, and she cared more about her friend's safety in that moment than the consequences that would follow.

She lifted her hand to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Caroline?"

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with Klaus about Elena," he said. "I wanted to be sure there wasn't going to be any further consequences concerning the curse."

Caroline smiled at him. She was impressed that he was still going out of his way to ensure Elena's safety, even though they had broken up. "And?"

"And, she's free and clear. He promised there wouldn't be anymore surprises."

"Well that's good."

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked. "I thought you two were meeting at the Town Hall?"

"We were, but I thought it would be easier to just go there together." She lied. She really just wanted to get a few things cleared up about their supposed 'date'. Draw out a few guidelines.

"Oh, well I think he's ready. He's in his study."

"Okay, thanks Stefan," she said warmly before heading in to the house. "And, Stefan," she started again.

"Yeah?"

"Hang in there, okay? I'm still rooting for you two."

He only nodded and made his way down the driveway.

Caroline closed the door behind her and started for Klaus' study. As she drew near to the room she could hear a low growl, barely audible even to her sensitive vampire hearing.

_What in the world is that,_ she asked herself before reaching the door and pushing it in. Caroline froze in place at the scene before her.

Klaus was standing in front of his easel and his hand was resting on the top of it. His pants were around his ankles, his eyes were intent on the picture in front of him and his hand…oh god…his hand was moving at an inhuman pace. Forward and back, forward and back. She watched as his head began to roll backwards and the inaudible noise she heard earlier was growing louder.

If that wasn't enough of a sight, she finally took in the picture he was staring at. It was a full nude sketch of a woman lounging on a couch. And when she looked even closer, she realized it was a full nude sketch of _HER_ lounging on a couch.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and her hands went over her mouth in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?"

Klaus didn't stop, he just closed his eyes and smiled and continued with his ministrations. "Caroline," he grumbled in that alluring sexy accent.

Wait, sexy? Did she just think that?

Never in her whole life had she seen a man doing what he was doing? I mean, she knew it happened, she'd even lent a hand in the act once or twice, but it was completely different to witness it when you're not involved.

For some reason, Caroline couldn't stop staring. She could see the cup of his ass peeking out under his dress shirt, his sleeves were rolled up and his forearm flexed with each pump. She couldn't look away.

Her eyes flicked up to his, and he was staring at her with that cocky grin of his. He had caught her staring. She quickly looked away and up at the ceiling. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he said coyly, knowing very well what she was talking about.

"That. THAT!" she said and pointed her hand down at his waist.

"But, I haven't finished yet."

"Oh my god," she said again.

"But now that I have the real life subject standing in front of me, it won't be long," he purred and she felt her cheeks flush.

"You're disgusting," she spat.

"Am I?"

"YES! Now stop doing that, we've got a party to go to." She started to turn and walk away when in an instant he flashed in front of her. He was so close his hand was bumping in to her stomach with each deliberate stroke.

She couldn't look him in the eye, but knew that he was staring intently at her. "Caroline," her name rolled off his lips once more. She didn't respond. She couldn't admit it out loud but he was turning her on. He smelled so good, and it was beginning to cause the heat between her legs to moisten.

"Come now, Sweetheart, don't pretend like you're not flattered." He moved in closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "You didn't think I could handle an entire evening with you, smelling you and dancing with you, without needing some sort of release beforehand?"

The thought almost made her smile, but she stayed strong. He didn't stop. "You know, this would go much faster if you would help me out?"

She made eye contact with him then, appalled at what he was suggesting. But when she looked in to his dark blue eyes, and his full luscious mouth was smiling seductively at her she felt herself grow weak.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she was taking him up on his offer. She wasn't sure if it was the thick sexual tension of their little banter, or the fact that she was his inspiration for needed release, but she suddenly craved the power that she had over him. She didn't even have to try to seduce him, just being in the same room with her turned him on, and ultimately, that turned her on.

She pushed him up against the wall. She didn't kiss him, even though he tried. No, that was much too intimate for what was about to take place. Instead, she kept a hand on his chest, she looked him straight in the eye, and reached her other hand down to grasp him.

He shuttered at her touch and growled deeply as she stroked him hard, bringing her thumb to his tip and massaging the tender skin. Her need for wanting power over him was starting to wane, as she felt how hard and large he was in her hands. The idea of him moving in and out of her, taking her right there and right then, only added to the fury in her movements.

She leaned in closer to him, her body almost flush against him, and her head cradled in to his neck.

"Fuck, yes," he screamed. "That's it baby, mmm, right there!"

His words encouraged her final thrusts, and the moment was beginning to be too much for her. She needed more control of him, she wanted him to be completely at her mercy. His breathing became rapid and she could feel his heart pounding against her breasts. He hissed through his teeth as she moved her hand at an excruciatingly fast speed, and with a few final strokes she arched her head back and sank her fangs deep in to his neck.

The guttural roar that escaped him was mixed with pleasure, surprise and pain, as she drank heavily from him until she finally felt his body relax.

As if waking up from a daze she withdrew her hand and brought it up to wipe his blood from her lips. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth gaped open in amazement. "Well," was all he said, "that was a pleasant turn of events." He sat up from the wall, and walked around her to retrieve his pants. "Should we get going then?" he said nonchalantly.

This was going to be an even more awkward night then she had thought. "Um, yeah, but we need to stop by my house so I can change," she said looking down at her dress.

"Why's that? I love the dress you're wearing," he said and turned around to take in her appearance.

"Yes, and you showed me as much." Her eyes traveled down to her stomach, where the_ 'love'_ he had just shown her had also soiled her dress.


	8. Caught in the Act Part II

**This is the second installment, you can find the first one here. **

**It's Klaus' turn to stumble upon Caroline's "alone time"!**

Caroline was slightly annoyed with the fact that her brand new dress that she bought just for the pageant had been ruined. Now she was stuck with the menial task of searching through her wardrobe to find something else to wear.

Wore it last year.

Wore it yesterday.

Wore it.

Wore it.

However, the fun that lead up to the ruining, she had to admit, was kind of worth it. She loved watching Klaus squirm while she stroked him unforgivably, and the control she felt over him was empowering. There aren't many people in the world, if any at all, that can say they had the most powerful being on the planet shaking and submitting to their every action.

Wore it.

Wore it.

Caroline was aware that she would have to deal with the consequences of her little impromptu romp with the hybrid. He wouldn't leave her alone about it and tonight would be no exception. Not to mention the small detail of her being an adulterer. Tyler pissed her off, and yes they were pretending to be broken up but somewhere deep down she knew it was a bad idea. Her interest in Klaus had become extreme. And each time he spoke her name, or vowed his allegiance to her, or offered her the world, her feelings grew and her "supposed" boyfriend just threw her to the wolves. Literally.

Yes, it wasn't her finest moment, jerking him off, but he just smelled _so good_, and she couldn't resist. His hard member in her hand, his pleas for release, the pure animal act of biting in to his flesh. Even now, while thinking about it, her legs became weak and the tension began to build again.

She licked her lips subconsciously, and closed her eyes, thinking of that moment and with an idle hand she lazily dragged her fingers down her stomach and plunged them in to her panties.

She was so wet, giving her fingers easy access as they slid around in search of her pleasure point. She leaned up against the closet door, one hand fondling and deepening with each stroke, and the other hand reaching up under her bra and grasping her breast. She imagined _his_ hands on her, _his_ lips on her neck, and she imagined his musky and animal scent was filling the room.

Except, it wasn't her imagination. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was there, watching her. She hesitated, panic setting in with the idea of being so vulnerable in that moment. She opened her eyes to find him gawking at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes layered with a steamy and primal lust, but there was almost a shyness that she detected. Which made her giggle out loud, thinking of the man that was so sure of himself only an hour ago, was now rendered immobile with the image of her doing the same thing. And the sense of empowerment flooded back to her.

She arched her back against the door frame and began to touch herself again. This time her eyes open and on his beckoning, no daring, him to come to her.

"What are you waiting for," she asked with a breathy undertone.

"Just enjoying the view, love," he responded, and dragged his hand over his mouth.

"Suit yourself," she teased and closed her eyes again and deepened her strokes. She let out a sultry moan, enticing him to come closer.

She smiled when his hand stopped her movements, and withdrew her fingers from her panties. Her entire body began to shake when he brought her fingers to his mouth and darted his tongue out to lick her sticky saccharine from them. His other hand was between her legs in an instant, dropping her panties to the floor and he immediately began to thumb her tiny nub. His mouth enveloped her fingers, just as two fingers plummeted between her slick folds, and dived deep inside of her.

Her body rolled backward and a cry of ecstasy rang through the room. She leaned forward and pressed her body against him, giving him access to suck and kiss her naked shoulder. The sensation of his tongue darting in and out along her neck and the fluid motion of his fingers deep inside her, collided and an intense and excruciating pleasure burned through her body.

Her walls were tightening and she was close to release, as if she stood at the edge of a high and powerful cliff, just waiting for him to allow her to fall. But before she could take that final leap, she gasped as his mouth left her neck and quickly replaced his thumb, taking over its diligent duties.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed as his fingers pounded and he started to suck her delicately between his teeth. Her hands moved to his head and she draped her leg over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access. "Oh _yes_…right _there_…that's so _good_."

Her vocal response seemed to spur him on further, and he plunged his fingers deeper. The pleasure was beginning to be too much, as every nerve and muscle in her body tensed at each stroke.

"You ready to cum for me, love?" Klaus mumbled.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Now!" she demanded and with one final flick and nip of his teeth, she jumped from the cliff, letting wave after wave crash over her. He stayed between her, devouring every last drop of release before kissing her inner thighs.

Her hands stayed on his head as he lifted it up her body, giving her gentle kisses along her stomach and between her breasts, and to her neck.

"We should get going?" she whispered.

"Or we could just stay here?" he cooed, and his tongue began to trace her neck once more.

She didn't think it was possible but the arousal began to build once more, but before it could boil over she pulled his face away from hers. "No, we really should go," she said and pushed him gently away from her.

He only grumbled at the loss of contact between them. She didn't know why, in that moment, after they had done what they had done, she felt the need to make it more intimate. She leaned forward and, consequences be damned, she kissed him.

For one night she would be his date. For one night she'll dance with him and laugh with him. She'll enjoy his company and forget about their past. She'll pretend that it isn't a ruse, and that she doesn't have to face tomorrow.

Tonight…she would only be his.


	9. Caught in the Act Part III

**Here's Part Three. Oh goodness! If you haven't read Part I or Part II you may want to do that. However, this little drabble holds its own for sure. Enjoy!**

After leaving her house, Caroline was feeling a little insecure and a lot guilty. How were they going to spend an evening together after they just spent the first part of it doing things that were so inappropriate but so...amazing?

The closest they had ever been was when they were dancing, and now they had been far more intimate. Pleasuring each other and reveling in the cries that they elicited from one another was exhilarating. Even the small kiss she finally gave in to, was more passionate than anything she had ever experienced.

As soon as she got to the pageant, her responsibilities took over. It was a much needed distraction to her otherwise confusing evening. He kept his distance, letting her do what was needed to make the event successful.

She had just given the orchestra a talking to, when he sauntered up to her.

"And how am I doing?"

"You're...perfect. Which is so totally annoying that I can't even look at you," she teased and smiled warmly at him.

In that moment Tyler and Hayley arrived, arm and arm, and seeing them together made her stomach roil over. She thought it was because she didn't like seeing them together, or because she would eventually have to confess what happened between Klaus and her, but really it was because she knew Tyler and her were done. It may be a ruse now, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Klaus any longer.

The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversation, a few cocktails and a dance or two. He surprised her with his humanity when he shared stories from his past and teased her about her pre-vampire life. He left her side only once, and it was when she was presenting the Pageant contestants. She could see him in the crowd, and she ached to be near him. He smiled at her and the images of him smiling up from between her legs, made her stomach flip-flop and her heart skip more than one beat.

The night began to dwindle down, as guests made their exit. She hadn't thought through the remainder of the evening, but had a small feeling that Klaus wasn't ready to part ways just yet. He showed her as much, when his hand would linger a bit too long, drawing small circles on her lower back. Or when he would whisper reminders of how she screamed out his name and how much he appreciated her strong and diligent "handy work" from before.

The question that remained was, did she want to see the night through? Did she want to continue where they left off? Yes. God yes, she wanted to. It would, irrevocably, be a night she would never forget, but would also complicate the situation even further. She knew this, and frankly their earlier trysts had her mind reeling and fuzzled enough as it was.

"So, this has been a lovely evening," he whispered. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, the heat from his fingers seemed to travel from the curve of her ear all the way down to her toes.

"I...I..." was all she could come up with. He had to have known how weak he was making her. If he pushed a little further she would have no choice but to give in to his sultry invitations. She had come up with another quest in order to evade his question. "I have to go check on the clean up crew," she said quickly. "I'll be right back!"

"And I'll be here," he said. A knowing smile was the last she saw before hurrying up the stairs to the Lockwood Mansion.

She didn't need to find the clean up crew, they already knew what needed to happen. What she needed was a moment to think. She crept through the mansion and in to the small bathroom that was down the service hall and near the kitchen. Nobody was around, all the attendees were bustling around outside.

She closed the door behind her and went to the sink, placing her hands on either side and taking a few deep breaths. She'd let the nerves settle, and contemplate her next move. Did she want him to take her home? She knew tomorrow would bring a fresh perspective, and force her back to reality, but Lord knew she wasn't ready for that.

_Get a hold of yourself Caroline,_ she told herself.

Her inner dialogue was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door, "Someone's in here." She hollered.

"Oh sorry," she heard a female voice say.

It was enough of an interruption to bring her out of her funk. She glanced in the mirror and straightened her dress. She would just have to wing it. Let the chips fall where they may. He may be Klaus, but he was just another guy trying to get in her pants, and she held all the cards.

She reached for the door handle and swung it open in her new found confidence. Before she could cross the threshold a pair of deep blue eyes were rushing at her and strong hands were gripping her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Klaus, what are you-"

He didn't let her finish. He crashed his lips to hers, kicking the door closed behind him. "I'm helping you make up your mind, love," he asserted and traced his tongue along her jaw and ran his hands up her sides.

This was not what she expected. He was taking control again, and here she thought she would be able to tell him no. This thought quickly left her mind, as she succumbed to his advances. His mouth trailing down her throat. His hands moving up her thighs, inching her skirt up higher and higher.

He kissed her hard and she closed her eyes and took pleasure in the way his tongue seemed to match each movement of hers. How it explored and twisted and teased. His hand cupped her face before running through her hair and down her neck, sending familiar shivers through her body.

It was alarming how quickly he turned her on. One minute she's put together and dominant, and the next he had her instantly dripping wet. He pulled her dress up to her waist and slipped a hand between her legs. Her readiness no longer a secret as his fingers slid easily between her lips.

Their mouths fueled with fury and hunger, breaking for moments at a time to gasp and moan. He continued his meticulous attention between her legs, while she reached down to loosen his belt, not wanting to wait any longer to hold him in her hands once again.

As her hand found its way down his pants, she smiled in his mouth when she felt how rock hard he was. He was throbbing and growing even more as she slowly worked his shaft, gaining appreciative groans as her grip grew tighter.

"Klaus?" she said. "Don't make me wait any longer." There was no need for foreplay, their earlier rendezvous already playing through her mind all evening, was sufficient enough.

Her simple wish was immediately fulfilled, as he released her sex from his hands, and drove his dick hard and rough inside her.

"Oh. Oh. OOOOOH!" she screamed as her back slammed against the wall over and over again.

There was nothing gentle about it. Nothing soothing or patient. The animals inside of them were clawing to the surface, ardently looking for a sweet escape.

He held back only a little, waiting to hear his Caroline scream in pleasure before allowing his own release. It didn't take long, as her head rolled back, her hands tightened around his neck, and his name finally sounded out of her swollen mouth.

Her walls were drenched in her sweet sap, dripping down his cock allowing him to push further inside of her, moving easily and spurring him on toward his own delectable end.

"Fuck!" was all he said when he finished, filling her up and relaxing against her body. Her hands went through his hair, as he laid his head across her chest and she smiled at the intimate gesture.

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open.

"Caroline, are you in he-"

Tyler stood there with his eyes wide and his jaw clenched.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"


End file.
